The Promise
by divamusings2
Summary: Mackenzie is depressed and Will knows he's to blame.
1. Chapter 1

This starts right after the first season ends. The M rating is just in case I need it...

I don't own these characters

* * *

It had been two weeks since the American Taliban broadcast. Mackenzie had tried to cajole Will into telling her what the message had said but eventually she gave up and stopped asking. There relationship was once again stalled and she was depressed from the utter the hopelessness of it all.

Will knew he was being unfair and unkind but worst of all he could see what it was doing to her. She was growing increasingly quiet and there was a sadness in her eyes that worried him.

"Mackenzie" he said softly, coming up behind her as she was walking into her office.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. Come on in." she offered, settling into her desk chair.

"You're upset and I think it's my fault."

"I'm just…confused and feeling kind of lost, but it's really not your problem, it's mine"

"If you're not coping it is my problem. Can't have my EP falling apart." He said lightly.

"Don't worry, I'll do my job" Mackenzie was damned if she was going to fail at the one thing she knew she did well. It was obviously all that Will cared about these days.

"I didn't mean it that way. I know you'll do your job brilliantly, as you always do. I meant that I don't like to see you stressed and I want to help if I can."

Mackenzie felt the tears welling up her eyes. How many time was he going to taunt her with offers to be her friend? It was all becoming too much for her. She thought she was strong and able to cope with working a few feet away from him, but apparently she wasn't strong enough.

"You can't help. You should go back to your office now…please."

"Are you sure I can't do anything for you?" he pleaded

"I'm sure. I just need to be quiet and for you to leave, please."

Will got up, and walked around to stand behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. " I'm sorry" he whispered. He could feel her shoulders trembling under his touch. It was if she was going to break and it hurt him to feel her pain and not be able to soothe her.

Mackenzie squared her shoulders and waved him away, turning to her computer screen, determined not to show any further emotion. It was all she could do not to dissolve into tears before she heard his footsteps leaving her office.

For the rest of the day Will stayed at his desk, quietly writing his script until it was time for the last meeting to lock in the show. He was surprised to find Jim in Mackenzie's place with no sign of her.

"Where's Mackenzie Jim?"

"She went out for a walk. Said she'd be back in time for the broadcast. I think she just needed a break from the office" Jim explained gently.

Will was rattled. Mackenzie never left unless I was an emergency. He changed and waited quietly in his office, lost in thought, until finally it was time to go and take his seat at the anchor desk. At the 3 mins warning, he heard her voice come into her ears. Relieved he perked up, and smiled warmly at her.

"Ready Will?" she asked in sad voice.

"Ready. Are you ok?"

"Good show" she replied

"Good show"

It was their ritual but tonight it was more like code for "No I am not ok." He decided to focus on the hour ahead and then talk to her about it when they wrapped. Maybe convince her to go for a quiet drink and get her to open up.

It was rare that they got through a broadcast without Mackenzie calling him up at least once. But tonight there was none of the usual banter, no teasing and no affection. She barely spoke and when she did it was just to feed him the information he needed to pronounce a name correctly, or to tell him what was coming up .As soon as the red light went off Will was out of his chair and walking into the control room to find her. Somehow she'd managed to get out of the studio before he could reach her. He office was dark and when he looked around he saw that her bag was gone. He left a message on her mobile, and as a last resort, dropped by Hang Chew's to look for her.

All eyes were on him as he walked into the bar. He rarely put in an appearance at the staff hang out and when he did it was because Mackenzie was dragging him in to buy a round for the team and congratulate them after a particularly good show.

But tonight he was alone, and looking lost.

"Sloan, have you seen her?" he asked, slipping on to the stool beside Sloan who was perched the bar.

"Nope"

"Do you know what's going on?"

" Isn't it obvious?" Sloan said in a hostile voice

"Would I be asking you if it was?" he barked

"Yes, if you're determined to pretend you don't know."

"Cut it out Sloan. Just tell me what's wrong with her. I'm concerned."

Sloan didn't know where to begin. Could he really be so dense that he didn't know how much he was hurting Mackenzie and himself with his stupid games? She couldn't recall ever seeing two people suffer like these two, so clearly in love with each other and so fucked up over it. In spite of the fact that Mackenzie would kill her for what she was about to say…..she couldn't keep it in any longer. Someone had to say it.

"She's in love with you and she's drowning, okay? Can't you see that? She's human Will. You've treated her like shit, bringing Brian in, and then pulling that stunt with the pills. She went crazy when you were in the hospital. She was sick with worry. I actually thought that after that you would wake up and realize how lucky you are to have _her _worried about _you_ and in love with you…still. "

"I know that I'm lucky to have her back in my life"he sighed

"If that' really true the you better fix this."

Will just stared at Sloan. Was it really possible that Mackenzie was suffering that much? By now Will had so much experience shutting out the emotional hell of working so close and yet not being together, he was good at it. But Mackenzie wasn't. She talked tough but she was vulnerable and still hoping for a happy ending he realized.

"Come on Lonny" he barked. "We're going to Mackenzie's place." Will shouted over to Lonny who was sitting across the room.

On the ride over he contemplated whether to phone her or not. If he called she might just decide not to be there when he arrived, he decided. As unfair as it was to just show up unannounced, it was the only way he could be certain she wouldn't try and duck out. Mackenzie was at home. She was into her third glass of wine, feeling emotionally drained when she saw Sloan's name appear on her phone as it vibrated, begging for her attention.

"Hello Sloan" she said flatly

"Kenzie, listen Will is on his way over- he case you didn't know."

"Will? Coming here? Are you sure?"

"Yup. He was just here, at the bar and I heard him tell Lonny to take him to your place. He's in a lather Kenz"

"Why? What did he say?"

"He's worried about you. Frantic actually. Let him talk Kenz. I think maybe he's starting to see the light. "

"There is no light Sloan. There is only Will who doesn't give a shit so long as I show up and perform and not collapse from being fucked around….and me, a pathetic mess hanging around on the remote chance that I'll be the last woman standing…and he might actually notice me. That's all there is…."

"Kenz you sound kind of hammered?"

"So what ? I can numb myself with wine if I want to. Anyway it doesn't work. I still hurt Sloan. I can't seem to shake this. Not this time."

Mackenzie heard the buzz of her front door. "Shit Sloan. He's here."

"It's ok Kenz. I swear he's upset and he's probably going to tell you. Just let him talk. Please?"

"It's not as if I have a choice" She put down her phone and went to intercom.

"Hello"

"It's me, Will. Can I come in ?"

Mackenzie went down one fight to the front hall. The brownstone was English style with the sitting room on the second floor, while the kitchen dining room and a small sitting room were on the main floor. She opened the door and turned abruptly so Will wouldn't see her face.

She knew she looked like a sad wreck and just wanted to get into her bathroom before he saw her. She didn't get far. Will held on to her arm and pulled her around to face him before she could climb the stairs.

"Mackenzie" he said softly. "Come here."

Will put his arms around her pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I know you're upset and I want to help"

"We did this Will. You can't help" she cried

"Yes I can. Let me try. Please?"

"What…."

"Is there more of that wine?"

"Help yourself. It's upstairs in the bar."

Will followed Mackenzie up to the big second flooring living room. It was cosy room with big overstuffed sofas, and fireplace and a huge flat screen TV on an easel in one corner. Lots of comfy chairs and ottomans and big coffee table stacked with books. Will looked around the room admiringly. It had been years since he'd been in this room. He remembered the happy times they spent over a lazy Sunday breakfast, newspapers strewn around, nestled together in the big sofa, laughing and arguing over the Sunday Times, before he would wrestle her into submission and make love to her on the floor, sometimes in front of a glowing fire, or up on the terrace under the big umbrella on piles of cushions...

"This is such a wonderful room." He sighed,heading first over to the wall of bookcases that went the entire length of the room, ceiling to floor with a ladder that glided on rail mounted just below the ceiling. So many beautiful leather bound books from Mackenzie's father and then miles it seemed of art and design books, and rows and rows of biography's, Will's favorite category.

"I could just sit in this room and read…forever." He said smiling.

"I would say that you're welcome to, but I know that's not what you want to hear" Mackenzie muttered softly.

"I think I'll pour myself that wine now" Will sighed. "How's your glass?"

"I think I'm ready for another and another after that."

"On second thought, I'm going right for the Scotch. I see your father's single malts are in good supply."

"Come, sit with me. We need to talk." He said. Patting the seat beside him on the sofa.

But Mackenzie opted instead to curl up in the chair facing him, tucking her legs under he and cradling her glass, staring into it.

"You have the wrong idea. I am not unaffected by all of this. Not at all. In fact I'm struggling too. It's complicated and it's hard to figure out and I'm sorry that I've taken most of my frustration out on you, I really am." He said, trying to make eye contact.

Mackenzie just looked at him. His eyes were sad and she could see that he was sincere.

"But you can't cave Mackenzie. Not now, when we're …"

"We're what Will? What are we? I would really like to know."

"We're….better. Aren't we?"

"If you mean that we're not killing each other. Yes. But after almost two years of working side by side to be at this place is not…"

"Enough?"

"Yes"

"Maybe we're about to have some kind of thing happen. Like a breakthrough, as Jack would say." He said hopefully

"So….something big could happen then? Let's see…you could suddenly meet the woman of your dreams and fall head over hells in love and finally get to propose with that perfect solitaire you keep locked in your drawer…that was once meant for me before I fucked everything up…for example? Yes, that could happen. Something for me to contemplate…I guess" she said, her eyes brimming with emotion.

"Don't be stupid. Do you see me dating? I have not looked past you in over a year. I've been struggling with my feelings, trying to talk to you….just not getting very far. But I'm trying! I'm here, and I'm talking. OK?'

"You're here because you're afraid I'm going to…expire and you'll lose your EP and have to visit your ex-girlfriend in an institution!"

"I'm here because you're the closest thing to me and I don't want to lose that or you!"

"You're shouting Will."

"Well…are you hearing me at least? Can't you come over here and sit beside me, please?" he shouted

"Don't you think there's something wrong with this picture Will? This is not exactly a tender moment, is it? We can't seem to do anything but shout at each other… I mean Christ, why would I want to come over there and just be subjected to…."

Will stood up and walked over to Mackenzie and pulled her up firmly on to her feet.

"I probably should have done this a long time ago. It's the only way I know to shut you up!" He tilted her head upward and put his lips over hers, drowning out her protests with a searing kiss. After that he couldn't let go of her. Her lips were sweet and soft and memories of her naked against him flooded his brain. How had he waited this long? She felt like no one in the world. She was the woman he lost himself to years ago and never recovered. He felt as if a part of himself that was missing was back... right there, in his arms.

"Mackenzie" he groaned. "I've missed you so damn much." He moaned into her mouth, between kisses. "I need this. I need you. Please give me a little more time. Please don't give up on us yet. Please…"

She was stunned. Every part of her was crying out for more of him. Will's body against hers and his mouth over hers was everything she wanted and needed.

"Will" she cried out.

"I know. It's ok. I promise. We're not going to stop. I'm not going anywhere. We'll figure this out. I need it too ." he moaned

He could feel her tears,wet on his cheeks. He could feel the heat in his groin and the stress falling off her as she melted into him. He could feel her desire and her need of him as real as his own. He reached down and scooped her up and into his arms and carried her to the sofa. "Come on, he said, laying back on the sofa and cradling her in his lap. "Let's just be close now." He kept kissing her and stroking her and whispering softly that he needed her.

"What are we doing?" she said suddenly

"We're doing what we should have done months ago. We're taking what we need . We need to be close. We need to be touching and getting to know each other again. I miss this and I think that some of the anger and frustration that makes us so hostile…is because we' ve been fighting it so hard. Maybe if we don't fight it, it will be better?"

"Better?" she laughed "God Billy, I've needed your arms around me every day since I came home. I just hope this is real. If you go back into your cave again, I swear I won't be able to stand it. Do you hear me? I've been waiting to hear your fucking message for months. You got there once and then you retreated and if you think you're going to do that again…"

"I was stoned out of my mind. I'm not stoned now and I got here…on only one scotch and a huge dose of fear. I thought I was losing you. I can't lose you again…not now."

"I'm taping you Will. I swear I am! If you start this up again you have to mean it. You can't go back to being a shit to me."

"I mean it. I promise." he moaned, kissing her still.

"I'm a little drunk. Please don't screw with my head. We have to work together... What if..."

"hush. I promise I won't. I can't stop kissing you. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Yes, I've noticed that. And I'm noticing something else" she said, squirming in his lap.

" I have to get up and go home. We need to do this right this time. But we got to first base and it feels so good. It feels like…I dreamt it would. You feel like…"

"Billy…" she said softly, watching his eyes fill with tears. "It's ok, I know that you love me. I just didn't think that you knew." she whispered.

"I thought that you were never going to let yourself feel it again…and it was killing me. But you do feel it...don't you?. " she said, wiping his tears and kissing his cheeks and his temples, and finally his lips.

"Of course I do."

"But I need you to talk to me. I don't even know if you've forgiven me. Have you?"

" I think so. Honestly...I still get upset every time I think about it. Sometimes, at night, it's still bad. But I'm trying not to go there...in my head."

"So it's not all ok then, is it?"

"It's a lot better. I'm working on it, and Jack is helping. I'm trying to get there." he whispered.

"Why don't you stay? We can just curl up and sleep?" she offered. She wanted the touching to stop. She didn't want to wake up and find out that it wasn't real.

"I probably can't do that." He said gently. "Seriously, I already have...I mean I'm getting so hard and…"

"Ok.. But if we get there, I want you to make love to me until you're half dead. I miss that part Will."

"If? Do you really think there's an option here, because I don't think so."

"I'm not going to be a foregone conclusion William McAvoy. You're going to need to work hard to get in my pants again mister!" she laughed

"I see. Well then, I'll just have to do that." He said kissing her one last time before he pushed her off his lap and stood up. How could he make love to her when he couldn't even say the words? He promised himself he wouldn't...unless he could tell her first. She needed the words, and he needed to be able to say them.

"Good night Ms McHale. Mind if I go home and dream about you now?"

"That would be fine" she laughed

"Lonny where the hell are you?" He called, relieved when he saw the car pull up. The ball was in his court now. He couldn't let her down this time, he thought, feeling elated and scared to death, at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing as always. I don't own the Newsroom

* * *

Will woke first. He reached for his phone and texted almost before he opened his eyes. "Wish you were here. xoW"

It was true. He wished she was beside him. For the first time in years he woke up feeling happy. There was the promise of more with her and although there was no rush and he relished the thought of wooing her…he couldn't help but feel excited.

Mackenzie woke with a throbbing headache. Too much wine and emotions on overdrive had kept her awake as she replayed every word he said and every moment of him kissing her over and over again until finally she fell asleep.

She rubbed her eyes and saw the message on her phone charging on her bedside table. Reading his message made her heart swell. His first thought was that he wanted her. She felt dizzy with happiness.

They both arrived at the studio early. Excited, nervous and anxious to see each other, he strode into her office carrying a tray of steaming coffees and a bag of croissants.

"Skinny caramel latte?"

"Perfect. Thank-you!" she said smiling at him. "You remembered."

"May I join you?" He asked before sitting down

"Of course."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"My head aches, but otherwise…happy. And you?"

"Pretty damn good. I was thinking that maybe we could spend some time together this week-end. Would you like that?"

"Very much."

"Ok good. I'll figure out something then." He said, rising to go to his office as the newsroom started to fill up with staffers arriving.

As he left her office he wondered if he should have kissed her good morning. Somehow kissing at work didn't feel right to him. In the old days they used to do a lot more than kiss in both their offices. He blushed as his mind went to images of Mackenzie naked on his desk, on his sofa and sometimes on the rug behind the sofa...

They were fearless back then and they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

But he was older now, and he felt shy about being affectionate around the others, especially when everyone knew their history and no doubt the speculation about them was rampant. Every gesture felt emotionally loaded. He remembered how just a brush of her hand against his when they leaned on a desk, talking to the others about something last week, had rocked his brain in a way that he found unsettling when he was trying to concentrate on work issues. No, he was better keeping his distance at the office he decided.

Mackenzie noticed that he had not touched her, but that was okay. Will was still thawing and she wasn't ready to let any of the others know about the sea change between them. Most of all Sloan who would find it impossible not to react and grill Mackenzie, which was the last thing she wanted now.

But seeing him looking so handsome, his eyes dancing, and his sweet gesture of breakfast did make her want to wrap her arms around him and kiss him good morning. Maybe someday she could do that, she decided.

At the morning pitch meeting they both acted exactly as they always did…except that his expressions were different. He didn't scowl at her. He watched her closely, just gazing at her and smiling more than usual. The air between them was different Sloan decided. She couldn't put her finger on it …except that it felt like something sweet and tender was happening. Maybe last night something had happened after all…

Sloan watched them leave the conference room and she could have sworn she saw Mackenzie's arm bump against Will's and then she saw Will's fingers entwine with hers for just a few seconds, before he let go and they went in different directions.

Oh my God! It was intimate, a lover's touch for sure, she decided. She followed Will into his office and just stood grinning at him with a knowing look.

"Can I help you?"

"So…you took my advice then?" she grinned

"Don't you have work to do?" he scowled

"You're changing the subject!"

"Go back to your desk and mind your own business and if I see you in Mac's office grilling her I swear I make things very unpleasant. Don't make me do that, please?"

"Ok fine!" She huffed, turning on her heels and heading back to her desk.

Christ, this was going to be a mine field, he decided. He went back to his desk and opened his emails and found a message from Charlie requesting a meeting in his office. Will went in search of Mac to see if she was joining them, but she wasn't in her office or the newsroom, so he left for the meeting.

Charlie didn't look happy. Will always knew when Charlie had that worried expression on his face that something was up.

"Sit down Will."he gestured

"I can tell you didn't call me up here for small talk." Will sighed

"No, I'm afraid not. I've had a visit from the FBI. It's about Mackenzie."

"What?" Will said, his voice shaking.

"Just listen, please. When Mac was imbedded she apparently befriended a woman who later came to Washington and stayed with Mac for a short time. The woman is suspected to be involved with a terrorist group, and Mac is under investigation as a result."

"What are you saying Charlie? Mackenzie is beyond reproach. You know that!"

"I know that and you know that, but they don't. They'll be questioning her this afternoon, and keeping an eye on her until they're satisfied that she isn't involved or in contact with the woman. I'm sure it will all be sorted out, but in the meantime Mac is going to be undergoing some unpleasant scrutiny."

"Jesus. What the hell are they thinking? She can't be involved."

"Of course not. I just wanted you to be aware of what is going to happen today. Jim will handle the show tonight. All you and I can do is support her and hope this ends quickly."

"No fucking way am I letting them question her alone. I'm going to insist they let me be in that room."

"If they'll let you, but I don't know…"

"Well I do. If they object I'll remind them that she can insist on having an attorney present."

"Ok Will, but you have to stay calm. She'll need you to not over react."

"I should go back downstairs. What time is all this happening?"

"Soon. Look I'm supposed to tell Mackenzie what's about to happen, but I think it would be better coming from you. She trusts you. You're the closet person to her, and she would want it to be you Will."

Will stood up and Charlie could see that he was angry.

"I'm going now. I'll call you when it's over."

Charlie watched him leave, relieved that Will was taking charge of the situation.

Will had the ride down the elevator to calm himself and think about what he would say to Mackenzie. By the time he reached her office he was determined not to let this scare her if he could help it.

He walked in and shut the door behind him. Mackenzie looked up from her computer screen, puzzled as Will sat down across from her and reached for her hands.

"What is it?"

"Something's come up that we have to talk about. Charlie got a call from the FBI. There's a woman here from Afghanistan who knew you when you were inbedded. Someone who stayed with you Washington?'

"Yes. Mona. She stayed with me for a few days before she left for Boston. She was going to visit a cousin I think. Why? Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"Yes, apparently she 's a suspected member of a terrorist group."

"What? That can't be. She's a student. She's a great person Will. She can't be mixed up with…"

"We don't know that Mackenzie. Have you heard from her at all?"

"No, not since she left my place. That was two years ago. I did wonder what had become of her, but I had not way of reaching her."

"That's a relief. The FBI want to talk to you. They're coming here, this afternoon to ask you some questions."

"Are you serious? Why me?"

"Because you're probably one of the only Americans who has had contact with her that they can identify."

"But Will, I have nothing to tell them. What aren't you saying?"

"Mackenzie, you had a relationship with a suspected terrorist and you were in Afghanistan, and so I guess they need to find out more about your political beliefs."

"Christ you're making it sound like something out of Homelands! You're scaring me."

Will could see that she was visibly shaken. Who wouldn't be?

"Come here." He was about to break his rule about affection in the office it seemed…

"Don't worry. I'm going to tell them that I'm staying in the room with you." He said, standing up and pulling her into a hug. It was short lived as the knock on the door signaled that someone wanted them.

Will opened the door and nodded to three men who recognized the familiar face greeting them.

"Mr McAvoy, good day sir. We are special agents…"

"I know who you are. Come in. Ms McHale is of course willing to speak to you, and at her request, I will be present."

"Actually we would prefer if you were not."

"That may be the case, but given the choice of me, or waiting for Ms McHale to excercise her rights and arrange for legal counsel to attend, you may decide that my presence is acceptable." He said crisply.

The three men whispered quietly among themselves.

"That's fine sir."

"I think we should go to my office. It's larger, and sound proof" Will offered.

"Maggie" he called sticking his head out the door," Will you please show these gentlemen to my office and offer them coffee or whatever they would like."

Will waited for them to leave before turning to Mackenzie.

"Don't worry. Just be calm and answer their questions and this will all be over soon, okay?"

"Okay. Thank-you. Could you just finish that hug you started, please?"

As he embraced her she buried her head into his collar bone and felt the warm safety of Will, clinging to him for as long as she could.

"Come on, let's get this done so we can start planning our week-end. Okay? He urged, sensing that she wasn't planning to let go any time soon.

She straightened up and patted down her hair and freshened up her lipstick, before smiling bravely, and heading out to the newsroom where curious eyes were watching them as they entered Will's office and closed the door.

Will had told her what he felt she needed to hear in order to stay as calm as possible. Truth was, he hoped to God she hadn't somehow been trapped into unknowingly helping a terrorist informer. Mackenzie had a pattern of acting on pure instinct with no thought to optics or political correctness. It was a trait that had landed her in trouble a few times in her life.

"Ms McHale" said the first agent. "Is this women familiar to you?" he asked holding up a photo of an attractive, dark haired young woman.

"Yes, that's Mona Molouff. She's an Iranian woman who I met in Afghanistan." Mac said calmly.

This was the first question of a three hour interrogation that was exhausting for Mackenzie.

The agents wanted to know every detail of her interaction with the woman while she was imbedded, why she had befriended her, and why she had allowed her to stay at her apartment for a few nights when Mona first arrived in the U.S.

"Why do you allow any friend to bunk at your place? Because it's what people do." Mac said in frustrated voice.

"Ms Mackenzie you're implying that this is normal behavior." One of the agents said, shaking his head.

"It is normal, at least where I come from. I was raised to respect people of all nationalities and I have friends from all around the globe. " Mackenzie said firmly

"Yes, we know that your father was Margaret Thatcher's ambassador first to the UN and then to Washington. We're well aware of your background."

Will had kept silent for as long as he could. " I think you've heard that Mackenzie had no conversations regarding political issues with this woman and has had no contact with her in over two years. You've questioned her for over three hours. We have a show to put on. I think we're finished and you should leave now."

"Well, perhaps that's enough for today. We'll be in touch Ms McHale. " The first agent said, standing up to leave.

Will decided not to tell Mackenzie he was concerned that they were planning on bugging her office and her phone. She didn't need that pressure hanging over her. And maybe they wouldn't bother.

Her answers had been clear and definite and it was obvious to Will that her involvement with the woman had been benign. Hopefully the agents were left with the same impression.

"Why don't you go home and I'll join you there after the show. You did very well." he said warmly

"No way. I'm not letting them upset my routine. We have a show to put on."

"Jim has it tonight. Lonny is here to drive you. Why not take a night off and rest?"

"Because that would be giving in to them. I can't Will. I need to carry on. How dare they tell me that befriending a woman who is new to our country is not normal?"

"Look, we don't know if Mona is involved with a terrorist group, or not. And you are not to be blamed for trying to help her. But Mackenzie we're living in a world where people use people to do bad things. Please try and understand that you may have unknowingly aided someone who put you in dangerous situation. Hopefully it's behind us now, but we have to careful. That's all."

"You said "us"? she said shyly

"Of course it's 'us'. Even if we weren't trying to get back together, I would still be with you on this. You know that. We're always going to be on the same side, there for each other, aren't we?"

"Yes, of course. Thank-you for this Will."

"Okay, now if you're sure you're up it, let's go and do our show." he smiled

"Yes, let's."

"And Mackenzie...we are trying to get back together. I hope you heard that?"

"I did, and we are." she smiled. "Come on, I'll help you chose your shirt and tie. Remember how I always used to do that?"

"I remember lots of things" he said, his eyes burning...


	3. Chapter 3

Thank-you for your reviews. Much appreciated. Sorry that my story is hidden behind it's M rating. I just never know what those two will get up to!

* * *

Charlie stood by the entrance to the studio,waiting for a commercial break to pop in and talk to Will.

"How did it go? Is she okay?"he whispered, leaning down beside Will's ear.

"It was intense but I think it went okay and as you can see she's handling it."

"Okay, good. We'll talk later" Charlie smiled as he left Will to continue the broadcast.

Mackenzie saw the interaction from her place in the control room. No doubt Charlie knew about the interrogation and was concerned. She felt lucky to have these two wonderful men looking out for her. She still couldn't believe that her friend Mona was involved with terrorist activities, or that she had used Mackenzie in any way. If only she could talk to Mona…but of course that was not a good idea now, she told herself.

Jim was standing close to her for the entire hour. Hovering actually. He probably knew something, Mackenzie decided.

"So…you know what those men wanted?" she whispered to Jim.

"I have an idea. Are you okay Mac?

"Yes, I just can't believe…I mean you remember Mona don't you.?

"Ya, and I think I told you at the time to be careful." He whispered

"You don't think…"

" I don't know. Let's not think about that now." Jim said gently

Christ! Will could not believe the conversation he was overhearing. It was the last commercial break and Mackenzie had not silenced her mic. He was going to have to tell her on no uncertain terms not to bring up that woman's name to anyone, not even Jim. He glared at Mackenzie, and finished the broadcast. As soon as the red light went out he jumped from his seat and went into the control room looking for her.

"Mackenzie, take off your headset and come with me now!" he said firmly

Startled by his tone and way he was tugging at her arm, she followed him out of the room and into his office where he quickly closed the door.

"What's wrong?" she demanded

"I heard your conversation. I heard you asking Jim about that woman. Mackenzie how can you be so naïve? "

"I was just wondering what he knew, that's all!"

" Do me a favour and don't mention her name again and don't involve Jim in this. Don't you understand how serious this is? For all we know they could be bugging your office and your phones and this entire studio."

"Don't you think you're being paranoid? All I did was ask him if he remembered her…"

"Why? Why not just let it go? Put it behind you and don't start wondering what she's up to and if it could be true. I know you Mackenzie. You're already wishing you could speak to her. Forget it! Forget ever talking to her again. Do you understand me?"

Mackenzie's face turned red under Will's gaze. He knew her too well. He knew what she was thinking…sometimes before she knew herself.

"Okay. You're right. I won't go there."

"Do you promise? We already have death threats plaguing us. We don't need any more trouble in our lives."

You said "we".

"Of course it's 'we'. Don't you think I worry about your safety? If there are death threats against me, and you're going to be close to me….then those are threats against both of us. Why do you think I've been so reluctant to take you out in public?"

" I guess I just thought that you didn't want to…go out, I mean."

"I live under a microscope. And if we're together you'll be living under one too. You need to think about that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you'll lose your freedom. Lonny will need to be with you when you go out, just like he is with me. If someone really is out to get me, then harming my girlfriend would be the next best thing. In fact it would be much worse. I would never forgive myself if you were harmed. I wouldn't get over it."

Mackenzie could see the fear in Will's eyes as he spoke to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"I want to be close to you. I don't care about the threats. I would put up with all of it for another chance with you."

"We'll see. For now, let's just try and stay out of the lime light. We can go to our local places, just quietly. In fact I was thinking of pub with great burgers just around the corner from my place. Are you hungry? We didn't even have lunch. Shall we?"

" We'll see? I thought you were giving me another chance." Her face was stricken as she repeated his words.

Christ. She had tears in her eyes. He realized that she had misunderstood him.

" I meant _we'll see about going out_. That's all. Don't you know that I want to try again? How can you doubt that now?"

Some one was knocking at Will's door. It was Charlie, waiting anxiously to catch the two of them for a quiet chat.

"Are you two okay?" he asked in a concerned voice, as Will opened the door.

"Come on Charlie. We're going for a burger. Join us?" Will asked, putting his arm on Charlie's shoulder.

"If you think they'll have scotch I will."

" I'm sure they have plenty of scotch. Come on, we could all use a few drinks."

Mackenzie had dried her eyes relieved to hear his words. She had to get a grip on her emotions before she drove him away with her insecurities, she decided.

"Give me a few mins to freshen up please?"

"I have to change too. Let's meet at the elevator in ten." Will said .

"I'll find Lonny and meet you two in the car." Charlie offered. Clearly he had interrupted something personal going on between them. They seemed closer and he prayed they were finally figuring things out. He had never known two people so clearly in love and so blind to it at the same time. What ever happened to simply falling in love and getting on with it, he wondered?

The place that Will had picked for them was perfect. They settled into a booth and ordered three double scotches, burgers and fries and sides of onion rings. All the things that Mackenzie never allowed herself. Tonight she didn't care. I had been a grueling day, but Will wanted to try again and she needed to celebrate that somehow. And what better way then to get a little drunk and eat junk food with these two men who she loved dearly?

"So, tell me. How did you two do today?" Charlie finally asked

"She was great Charlie. She told them that she had nothing to do with any political issues, and that she was merely befriending a student who as far as she was concerned had no involvement with any terrorist groups."

"I knew as much. I just wondered how they treated you. "

"It was pretty intense questioning but Mackenzie held her own." Will said proudly

"So…what happened after she stayed with you in Washington Mac?"

"Nothing. I haven't heard from her since. And I promised Will I would not speak to her again."

"Good. Now let's forget the whole thing, shall we?"Charlie said, smiling at the two people sitting across from him. "Let's discuss something much more important. How are you two getting along these days?" he said with a mischievous grin.

"Charlie…" Will warned

"I'm just saying…it would be good if you could come clean with an old guy ..for once.

Obviously you're back together and I think we should drink to that."

"We're not exactly back together" Mackenzie said smiling tenderly at Will. "But we're thinking about it."

"In my day we didn't think, we just did it. Much more fun, I can assure you."

"Okay Charlie. We can take it from here, thanks." Will said, looking embarrassed.

"I'm not so sure about that. I think that hell could freeze over before you'd make a move McAvoy. What in the hell is taking you so long?"

"Charlie! I hope it's the scotch talking 'cause this is not helping. Mackenzie and I are taking things slowly…but we're going in the right direction. Now will you kindly shut the fuck up?"

"Okay fine!" he bellowed

Mackenzie couldn't stop giggling.

"What's so funny?" Will said looking sideways at her.

"I was sort of wondering the same thing."

She had dissolved into fits of laughter. Will watched her, as Charlie started to roar along with her.

"You two are obviously drunk. Mackenzie you never could hold your liquor, and Charlie you were probably well on your way before we left the studio. Can you both please eat something before Lonny and I have to carry you out of here?"

In the end Will was laughing along with them. He _had_ taken his time getting here, he had to admit. And he wasn't nearly finished. He still had to court Mackenzie and be able to tell her how he felt about her. As if she didn't know. But still, he had to be certain and ready to commit. Most of all he needed her to be certain. If they were going to become lovers again he needed it to be exclusive and for Mackenzie to be satisfied with him. He wouldn't be able to stand it if she strayed. They hadn't talked about that yet…

They ate their burgers with relish and had it not been for Lonny politely interrupting them and tapping his watch, they would have stayed and closed the bar.

"We have to go." Will said finally. Lonny is off duty in a few minutes, and I think we need to get this drunk woman home and to bed."

"My car is waiting for me. I'm taking care of this bill. I'll see you both in the morning." Charlie said, rising and walking towards the bar.

"Come on princess." Will said, pulling Mackenzie up and letting her prop herself in his arms as they strode to the car.

"Will" she giggled, nestled against him in the back seat of the car. "Are you taking me home to bed?"

"No my dear. You're in no shape tonight. I will however, make sure you get safely tucked in." he whispered

"Damn. And here I thought…"

"Hush" he said, holding his finger over her lips as Lonny smirked at him from the rear view mirror.

When they reached Mackenzie's brownstone Will unlocked her door and waited for Lonny to enter first. In only a few seconds he was back outside, pushing them quickly towards the car. Once he had them safely in the car he turned to them to explain.

"Mackenzie, your place has been…vandalized. Everything is upside down, as if someone was looking for something." he said in a worried tone as he dialed his mobile phone to call the police. Lonny didn't know about the afternoon's visitors or what could be going on behind the scenes and Will didn't think he should tell him just yet. He had a card from the FBI agent who had asked him to call, should Mackenzie think of anything she left out, or if she was contacted by any persons involved.

While Lonny called the police to report the break -in, Will held a shaken Mackenzie and whispered to her to not be scared, and to not say anything to Lonny about the investigation. Not yet at least. He wanted to go home and phone the FBI agent from the privacy of his own place and explain what had happened.

"The police are on their way. I need to get you two away from here. There could be someone watching us and I don't like the thought of that." Lonny explained as he drove off quickly. "The police can handle this from here."

"But I need my things."

"You still have some clothes at my place, and we'll buy you what ever else you need in the morning. You're not going back home until we know it's safe Mac." Will said firmly. He was actually thinking that he wasn't letting her out of his sight until all of this was over. He had a guest room. She could move in and still have her own space.

"Take us to my place Lonny, please."

God, this was bad, Will thought. Whoever ransacked her brownstone was no doubt after some information that they thought they would find in her place. The thought of who it could be, terrified Will.

Mackenzie was shaken, sobbing quietly as Will held her head to his chest and tried to calm her down. He would call the FBI agents, as soon as they got home. She was going to need more protection then he could give her… he feared.

They arrived at Will's apartment and Lonny asked them to wait outside the door while he carefully combed the place. After he let them enter, he closed all the blinds and asked them to call him should the police phone with any information about the break-in. They thanked Lonny for his care, and were relieved when they were finally alone.

"Mackenzie please go and take a hot bath and climb into bed. I need to phone the FBI agents and tell them what's happened. I hope it's unrelated but obviously it might not be."

"Can I borrow something to sleep in?"

"Take anything you want. You'll find some of your clothes in the bottom drawers of the dresser and look around the bathroom. There's still a drawer of stuff that you left." He said shyly. She may as well know that he hadn't cleared her out of his place any more than he'd erased her from his mind.

Will poured himself another scotch and settled in to phone agent Mike Collins

"Collins here" a groggy voice answered.

"Agent Collins it's Will McAvoy. Sorry to wake you."

"No problem."

"We just left Mackenzie's place. Her brownstone was ransacked. Someone broke in and combed through everything. My bodyguard discovered it about an hour ago."

"Are you safe?" Agent Collins asked, his voice clearly concerned.

"Yes we're at my apartment and the police have been called. Could this be related to the investigation?"

"I'm afraid it could be. I can't say more than that, except that obviously we'll need to go to Ms McHale's home and meet with the police. And we'll have to ask her not to go back to her home until we can assure her safety."

"She's not going anywhere. She'll be staying here. Can you arrange for her to get some personal items , clothes and whatever else she needs?"

"Yes, of course."

"And can you assign some security for her right away? She could be a target, am I right?"

"Yes I'm afraid she could be. That's all I can say tonight. I'm sorry this has happened"

"So am I. Someone knows that you've spoken with her. Someone dangerous…correct?"

"Could be. We'll do our best to protect her."

"You're damn right you will." Will said harshly. "I'm sorry but I'm extremely upset that this investigation is putting her safety at risk."

"You mentioned that you have a body guard. We know that you've had death threats. I'm sending an agent over to your building now. You'll be under FBI surveillance sir, so long as Ms McHale is staying with you. It's for both of your protection. Please appreciate that you're both going to be closely watched. I'll be over to speak with you both first thing in the morning. Can you please not go anywhere until we've met and discussed how best to protect you?"

"Fine." Will said curtly. "Would you like our addresses?"

"No sir. We have that information."

Of course, Will thought. He forgot who he was dealing with… They probably know what I had for breakfast. He hated this feeling. He put down the phone and thought about how he would explain all of it to Mackenzie. He found her in the guest room, wearing one of his old tee shirts, sitting on the bed, waiting for him, frightened and confused. He walked over and climbed on the bed, and pulled her in to his arms.

"Hey, we're going to get through this and soon life will get back to normal. Okay?"

"What ever that is."

"Well…we'll get back to just your run of the mill death threats" he laughed

His attempt to make light of it all, made Mackenzie feel better and determined to do the same.

"Of course we will." she said, drying her eyes and hugging him tightly. She felt so good in his arms, he didn't want to let go of her. "What would you say about sharing my bed tonight?" he whispered "Just to sleep, I mean…"

"I was hoping for that."

"Good. Let me get changed and you go get comfy. I'll join you in a minute" he said tenderly

Mackenzie climbed into his bed that was once theirs. Will saw her waiting under the covers for him as she had done so many times before and his heart ached at the sight of her. He got under the covers and held out his arms to her. She curled up against him, as he draped his leg over hers and pulled her waist close into his hip.

He sighed at the familiar feel of her, perfectly nestled into him. God how he had missed this.

"Will" she whispered "This feels so good."

"I know. I think that I missed this part the most." he said, his voice choked with emotion.

"Will you able to sleep?"

"Probably not like this. I'm already getting aroused."

" I know" she said smiling. " I can feel it"

His erection was pressing against her and he was going to start to feel uncomfortable in a few minutes.

"I'm sorry" he groaned

"Don't be. I would be more upset if I didn't have this effect on you."

" I think I have to go to the guest room or the sofa, at least for a little while"

"I don't want you to leave, but I think maybe you should" she sighed

"Kicked out of my own bed !" he moaned as he rolled over and climbed out from under the covers.

"Can I at least have a kiss before you leave?"

"Jesus you are going to make this difficult aren't you?" he sighed as he walked around to her side of the bed and sat on the edge. He leaned over and kissed her tenderly which only made him swell and ache for her all the more. She pulled his head down for more. She started to nibble on his lips and he began to squirm, He wanted to stay and make love to her so badly… but that was not the promise he had made to himself. "I have to go" he whispered.

He settled into the bed in the guest room and tried to calm down. He had better find the words pretty quickly he thought to himself. He didn't think he'd be able to stand many more nights like this one. It was a damn good reason to get there, he decided… letting his mind wander to fantasies of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank-you for reading and your reviews. We need more stories, please!

* * *

Mackenzie woke at 3am to the comfort of Will curled around her. He had crawled back into his bed sometime during the night, longing to be near her. She drifted back to sleep, not wanting this night to end. At dawn he opened his eyes for a few seconds and saw her sleeping blissfully in his arms. He wondered if it could always be this way. He remembered back to when he had felt so in love with her and so utterly blind to what was going on behind his back. It had devastated him beyond repair to discover that she was betraying him, night after night for months on end. And yet he still loved her. All his efforts to erase her from his mind and his heart had failed miserably. It was not for lack of trying. He dated some pretty terrific women, each one better looking then the last. And now that he was a celebrity he could have his pick of young gorgeous women who would line up to be with him. And yet it was this wisp of a women, brainy and beautiful and so complicated... that he wanted. It wasn't rational. It was just the way it was and it was not in his power to change that fact. For a while after she returned when he felt his anger begin to fade, he thought that he could love her as a friend and wish the best for her, and that they could both move on and past each other. But who was he kidding?

He was in love with her. Bringing Brian back had only confirmed the depth of his feelings. He needed to meet his nemesis head on and for Mackenzie to see him for what he was, a snake who would try and destroy their show for the sake of a story. But now that was all behind them and there was nothing standing in their way but his own fear. More than anything he needed to protect her now. He loved her and needed to tell her tonight...and make love to her.

She felt him stir and still half asleep, nuzzled into his neck, she whispered 'I love you Billy."

He pulled her closer and moaned in his sleep…"I know. Me too."

"Will?" she said, her eyes open, startled by his admission.

"What" he said in a groggy voice

"Say it again, please."

"What are you talking about? "he mumbled

"What you just said. You said 'me too'. I know that you do but I want to hear it…"

Now he was awake. What was she talking about?

"Whatever it was, if it made you happy then…good. Can we go back to sleep now?"

He closes his eyes waiting for the next question. Mackenzie does not let go of something this easily. Especially if it's what he thinks it is.

"Will….this is important."

"I know." He pats her and strokes her back trying to soothe her back to sleep.

It doesn't work. He knew it wouldn't.

"Will."

"What?"

"Did you really mean it, that you love me?"

"Yes."

Now she curls in tighter, kissing his neck and nuzzling him, like a contented cat, purring under his touch. He feels how happy she is and he wonders why it took him so long to realize that this was all she needed. He finds her lips and kisses her tenderly. She moans and he feels his desire rising in his chest and his groin. He wants to feel her and taste her and get lost in her. He groans under her touch and pulls back and looks into her eyes.

"Mackenzie. I want to do this right this time. I want us to take our time and talk about what happened … and what we both want, and how to make it last. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but…"

"No, let's not debate this. Of course I want all of it. But let's get there…ok?"

"I guess." She was pouting, which just made Will want to kiss her more.

"Let's get through this first, the threats and the FBI. They're coming her to talk to us before we can go to the studio. I forgot to tell you last night."

"Seriously? But Lonny said the police could handle it."

"Lonny doesn't know about the FBI involvement or any of the background. We're going to have to tell him today. And we have to tell Charlie about the break-in."

"This just keeps get worse."

"The important thing is to keep you safe" he said, his arm tightly around her.

"Agent Collins is going to assign protection for you. It started last night and you'll have to promise to do whatever they say Mckenzie."

"I just hate the whole idea of it."

"Welcome to the club. It's the price we pay to do the show you wanted to do. Remember?"

"And you? Don't you want it?"

"Of course I do. I'm willing to risk the death threats, but what's happening with you is a whole other kind of danger. We don't know if the break-in is connected…but Agent Collins thinks it could be."

Mackenzie looked striken. Will needed her to take this seriously and understand that for once she couldn't be oblivious to the real danger she was facing.

"Look at the bright side. You're staying here with me from now on, and the catering is pretty good. " he teased

"Won't I cramp your style?"

"What style?"

"Your women." She said, fishing and hoping he would reassure her that he wasn't seeing anyone else.

"I guess you haven't noticed that I've become a hermit this past year?"

"I didn't know." Her tone was serious now.

"And you? Have there been…others?"

"If you're asking if I've had other lovers...no, not since Wade. "

"I think I brought Brian back to test you. "

"That was cruel and stupid. You know that don't you Will?"

"I'm sorry. I was in a bad place. I was trying to tempt fate I guess."

"Well it didn't work. I'm in you bed and I'm in love with you. I hope you can deal with that because it's reality and it's not going to change."

"I want to believe you…..but can we save this conversation for later?" His tone was gentle and tender. "I think we should get up and have some breakfast before agent Collins shows up with your new protection detail. Okay?"

"Yes I guess so."

Will got out of bed first and headed in to the bathroom. He hadn't seen her naked yet and last night he had changed in the bathroom, unsure about stripping down in front of her. So when he turned around in the shower and saw her stark naked through the glass door, striding into the bathroom he was startled. He had forgotten how gorgeous she was. Lithe and toned but with ample breasts and long, graceful legs. Most of all he loved her bush. He just stared at it and his erection started to lengthen…

When she opened the glass door and stepped into the shower beside him he was stunned.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower with you, of course. "

"Come on Kenz, that's not fair." His hands were covering his groin, trying to hide his cock that was now fully erect.

She stood close to him and pulled his hands away and wrapped her arms around his waist, rubbing her breasts against him,letting his erection probe her belly until his moaning became intense. Then she soaped herself as he watched her rubbing her pussy and then standing under the spray of hot water, stretching and sighing with pleasure as the water ran off her nipples. This was torture…

"Tonight?" she asked, her eyes blazing.

When he didn't answer she turned to step out of the shower, but he held her arm and spun her around.

He reached down with both hands cupping the cheeks of her ass and lifted her up. She knew exactly what he wanted. Her legs went around his waist and his mouth covered hers hungrily.

"Fuck Mackenzie" he groaned.

"Thank God" she moaned as he reached down and held his cock still so she could

settle on the shaft, and then thrusting upward, his head exploding from the sheer pleasure of being inside her again, he rocked them, urgently. They were both so overdue …frantic for each other that they didn't last. She was coming within mins and he was right behind her. It didn't matter, they had broken through the barriers and were finally lovers again.

He held her shaking body, whispering "I love you" as she kept kissing him and melting into him, never wanting to let go.

"We'll do it better tonight" he promised, carrying her out of the shower, as she grabbed a thick towel and they headed into the bedroom, her legs still wrapped around his waist. He deposited her on her back on his bed and crawled on top of her, as she draped a huge towel over his back, covering them both.

"I could fuck you again right now" he moaned, feeling himself begin to harden again. "But I'm afraid he'll be here soon…and I want to take my time….this time." Will groaned.

"Tonight." She whispered.

"Fuck, why did we wait so long?"

"You tell me?" she laughed " I would have been in your lap a year ago. You know that…"

"God you feel good."he groaned.

"Will, someone is downstairs…can you hear the doorman buzzing?"

"Shit. We have to get up. To be continued…." he said, kissing her one last time and lifting himself off of her. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it round his waist and went to the intercom. "Tell them to come up in 10 mins and alert Lonny to come with them please."

Telling Lonny was going to be difficult. The man had enough to worry about without the FBI on his case. Then they had to meet with Charlie and no doubt the insurers would need to know the whole story.

Will dressed quickly and went to the door while Mackenzie was still dressing.

"Come in gentlemen. I'll put on some coffee. Agent Collins will you please brief Lonny Church, whom I'm sure you have met by now."

Agent Collins had brought along a second agent plus the protection detail he had promised for Mackenzie. To Will's surprise, Mackenzie's new bodyguard was an attractive male agent who was dressed like one of the newsroom staffers, casual and not at all like an FBI agent. He supposed they wanted him to blend in with her team which he certainly would.

Mackenzie emerged looking fresh and flushed with happiness. No matter what they had to tell her, she was going to remember this morning as the beginning of what she hoped would be the happiest chapter of their lives.

"Ms MaHale, I'd like you to meet agent Robert Carson."

Mackenzie extended her hand. "Call me Mackenzie please." She said warmly.

"Thanks. I'm Robbie. Pleasure to meet you."

Will served coffee and they all sat down to hear Agent Collins brief Lonny on the situation and the potential threat to Mackenzie, and now to Will also.

"Jesus" Lonny sighed after Agent Collins finished his story.

"Ya, not pretty." Will concurred.

"Not to be petty, but when can I go home and get some things?" Mackenzie asked.

"You can't be seen going into your house Ms McHale. We would be happy to go and get what you need. Lonny can come with us if you like."

"Well then, just pack up my closet and my dresser drawers and my bathroom stuff please…and my desk drawers. I'll need my banking and credit card files please. I need clothes for a week I guess."

"No- more like a month at least." Will chimed in." We aren't taking any chances."

He reached over to Mackenzie who was sitting near him on the sofa and pulled her closer to him. Lonny couldn't help but notice. He smiled knowingly at Will. Finally the guy was getting his shit together, he though, winking at Mackenzie.

It was about time.

It was agreed that they would go to the studio with both Lonny and Agent Robbie escorting them. Agent Collins would join them for a meeting with Charlie and no doubt the network's legal council would be called in as well.

The FBI and the police had combed Mackenzie's brownstone, collected prints and were now looking for any signs that the break-in could be linked to Mona and the investigation.

As the meeting broke up, Mackenzie went to gather her things in the bedroom, and Agent Collins asked to speak to Will in private.

Standing in the kitchen out of range of the others, Agent Collins looked at Will and began speaking in a low, serious tone.

"Mr McAvoy, we want Ms McHale to make contact with Mona Malouf. We want her to reach out to her and invite her for coffee someplace public. She will be wearing a wire and of course we'll do our utmost to protect her. She's the only one who we think can get to her now. "

"Christ. Is this really necessary?"

"I'm afraid so."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for your reviews. Please write more stories!

* * *

Arriving at the studio with their entourage of security and three FBI agents was was like an announcement to their team that something serious was happening today. Will could see the curious faces around the room, whispering to each other.

" I think we need to tell them something." He said quietly to Mackenzie.

"You do it please Will."

He walked towards the meeting room and nodded to Jim gesturing for him to bring the team in. When they were settled he made a brief announcement.

"I can't stay here long, as you can see we have visitors. Mac's brownstone was broken into last night and ransacked. Those men are FBI agents. They're working with the police to try and find out whose behind this. They've assigned an agent to protect Mac, so you'll see him around from now on. That's all I can tell you. She's pretty rattled but she'll be okay. We just need you to carry on and keep what I've told you…in the vault, please."

Everyone nodded, exchanging concerned glances, nodding nervously at Will.

"What about her place? Can we help her clean it up?" Sloan asked

"She won't be going back there for awhile. It might not be safe."

"That's awful. She can stay with me." Sloan said decisively

"That's ok. She has a place to stay." Will said shyly. With that he stood up and ducked out of the room to return to the others who had gathered in his office. Charlie was with them now, listening to the details of the night's events.

"Christ" he whispered under his breath, looking at Will as he leaned against Will's desk. He put his hand on Will's shoulder and squeezed it briefly in a gesture of support. When the meeting ended Agent Collins asked to meet with Mackenzie later that afternoon.

"We have a show to put out." She said as calmly as she could manage. "I really need to work."

"We understand that Ms McHale, but I'm afraid this is important. "

"Can it wait till tomorrow? It's Saturday. We can meet in private at my place and Mackenzie won't be under pressure to plan a broadcast." Will said, stepping in to protect her from more disruption of her work day. The agents glanced at each other and nodded and agent Collins agreed, relunctantly.

"Fine. We'll be at your apartment at 8 am then. "

"Make it noon." Will said gruffly. He had plans for tonight and he'd be damned if these guys were going to disturb them. He looked over at Mackenzie, and winked at her, his eyes burning with love and desire.

Charlie watched their exchange and smirked to himself. He didn't have to ask where Mackenzie was staying. As bad as this was, if the result was what he thought it was, then damn it all, it was not all for naught. He leaned over close to Will's ear and mumbled under his breath so only Will could hear..

"Damn right."

"But.." Agent Collins began to protest

"Noon sounds right to me!" Charlie barked. Shall we go and do the news now?"

With that the meeting ended and the room cleared out with the exception of Charlie and Robbie who looked over at Lonny, questioningly.

"This floor is secure. I try and stay out of their way. Why don't you come and hang out with me?" Lonny said, leading the younger agent out of Will's office.

"You two okay?" Charlie asked gently.

"Ya. We're going to manage this, aren't we Kenz?" Will said, wrapping his arm tenderly around Mackenzie's waist.

"She smiled weakly, and Charlie let out a loud chuckle as he departed, closing the door behind him.

Will pulled Mackenzie to him and held her head close to his heart in a tender embrace. Memories of her kissing him and mounting him in the shower were still fresh in his mind. Outside his office, Sloan was waiting, frantic for some news. She saw Charlie exit and headed for Will's door. Charlie cut her off, reaching for her arm and spinning her around.

"Not now girl !" He said laughing. The he looked at Sloan and said in a low whisper. "Leave them be. They need privacy now." His tone was serious and Sloan could see that he meant it.

"Tonight we'll be for us." Will whispered into Mackenzie's hair. "Do you know how good you felt?"

"I just know that I never want to be without you Will. Not ever."

"We'll have to work on that then."

"Really?"

"I want it too. Just don't know how to…I mean I want us to do it right…"

"Hush" she said, grinning up at him. Let's not worry about how Billy."

"Okay, time to work then?"

"Yes" she laughed, leaving his arms and walking out of his office.

He watched her leave. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through this day and the broadcast. Thank god it was Friday. His mind was reeling from the knowledge that they were lovers again. It had happened so fast. Almost two years…since she had been back, plus the three that she was away…ok not so fast, he thought again.

But only last week they were..friends with a past, and now here they were whispering words of love to each other. There was no turning back now, he thought to himself. Not that he wanted to. But Will had issues, to put it mildly. He would sometimes go home and just lie on the sofa drinking scotch and smoking and obsessing, letting his mind go over the issues that troubled him most. Reliving the pain of Mackenzie's confession and the dark days and nights that followed.

It was painful but that routine had become his pattern and in a screwed up way it was strangely comforting to him. In truth he was worried about breaking his routine and not having that time to himself to obsess. He was worried about Mackenzie seeing him in that state. He felt a sudden wave of fear and anxiety.

Boy was that fucked up, he thought. He decided it might be time to call Dr Habib. He strode out to the newsroom and popped his head into Mackenzie's office.

"Thought I would see if Jack has time for a quick session." He said casually.

"That's a good idea." She said, resisting the urge to ask if he this was about them. Of course Will must be freaking out inside, she thought. If talking to Dr Habib would help him deal with his nerves, all the better.

Jack Habib knew from Will's voice on the phone that this was important. He had just under an hour open and so Will rushed to get there, leaving Robbie without Lonny to practice blending in to the newsroom team.

"Good to see you Will. What's up?"

Will plopped into his chair and wondered where to begin. "Mackenzie stayed over last night." He said finally.

"Okay, and how was that?"

"It was because her brownstone was broken into and it wasn't safe for her to be there."

"That must have been traumatic for her. So you were just providing someplace for her to stay then?"

"Sort of, but it's more than that."

"Yes I know it is." Jack smiled "So this prompted you to spend the evening together then?"

"Plus there's something else. The FBI are investigating a woman who Mackenzie befriended in Afghanistan who is here in New York and could be mixed up with a terrorist organization." He said all at once.

"Whoa….Will this sounds serious." Jack said, alarmed at what Will was saying.

"It is. And now they've assigned an agent to protect her."

"I'm not sure we can cover all this ground in an hour, but I am very glad you came in today." Jack said softly

"Ya. "

"So…what is most pressing that you'd like to discuss first?"

Will began. "Mac and I want to be…together."

"That's news Will."

"Ya, and I want to do this right. But here's the thing. For a few years now I've had a lot of down time. I'm used to it. Sometimes I'll spend a Saturday night at home just thinking about things, having a few drinks, just going over things in my head. Look I get that it's probably not healthy, going over the past, but in a way it calms me. "

Will stopped and stared at Jack. He wasn't sure if he could explain it better, but he didn't have to. Jack knew exactly what will was getting at.

"Will, you've spent years obsessing about Mackenzie and what happened between you and what could be, and reliving the joy and the pain of it. You're right, it's not a healthy way to spend your time, because it's not productive. But it's what some people do when they're trapped in a circle of pain and they can't find their way out of it. After a while that cycle becomes your comfort zone. It's what you know."

"Pretty sick" Will sighed

"No, just …dysfunctional. But I would be willing to bet that along with that obsessing you had a rich fantasy life going on. No doubt Mackenzie was the center of it."

"Ya, I have spent some time thinking about her in that way, I'll admit."

"And yourself with her?"

"Um hum."

"So now you have to go through the process of letting go of the inner life, the fantasy, the repetition of the past. It's like saying good bye to an old friend. It can be painful. It's been your constant companion for years now."

"What has been?"

"Your pain." Jack tried to explain gently.

"I sound like a real case.."

"You've had issues. You're working through them now. It takes time and there will be some bumps. But the alternative is to stay trapped by your own thoughts. Not what I would wish for you. Not what you would want for yourself. Am I right?"

"So how am I going to manage this with Mackenzie around all the time?"

"Start by explaining to her that you need some time to yourself, each night. Do you have a spare room where you can lay down and read, or watch tv and be separate?"

"Yes, but she's going to think I'm cracked if I have to lock myself away and meditate or something."

"That depends how you explain it. And Will.?"

"Um"

"Chances are she may need the same space. She's been on her own with the same demons for just as many years as you have."

Will listened and wondered if what Dr Habib said could be true. Could Mac possibly have the same screwed up head and damaged emotions as he did? Thinking that she might just made his heart ache for her. They needed to talk.

Will thanked Dr Habib and rushed back to the newsroom. He didn't like the thought of Mac having to deal with 'Agent Robbie' alone, probably feeling nervous about being tailed every waking moment.

The line-up was locked in by the time he returned. Jim had stepped up and helped Mackenzie as best he could without making his concern overly obvious. Everyone was feeling protective of her since Will had briefed them on what was going on behind the scenes. Will walked into Mackenzie's office and found her just staring at her computer screen.

"Hey"

"Hi, how was Abe?"

"Fine. He had some…insights. We can talk about what he said sometime." He offered.

"Good"

"How's the show?"

"Fine. It's the line-up we talked about earlier. Jim's go it. Thank god for him. I'm having a hard time focusing today."

"Hey, don't be hard on yourself. You've been through a lot. It's good that Jim can help you when you need it most. Have you had lunch?"

"Not exactly." She mumbled

"Which means 'no'. Mackenzie when are you…."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't feel like it."

"Okay I'm sending Lonny downstairs. What do you want? A turkey sandwich?"

Mackenzie laughed. "Why not? How many turkey sandwiches have you had in your life time?"

"Very funny. I just happen to like them a lot."

"I know you do. Just teasing. And I guess I am hungry. Thanks."

"And another thing."

"Here it comes." She sighed

Will walked over and pulled her up and with his hands on her shoulders, he looked into her eyes, searchingly.

"I was going to say…that we're leaving as soon as we wrap and going home and unwinding with some wine and dinner…and then I would like to start to begin the long process of making up for lost time. "

"Five years worth?" she giggled

"Yup. Could take a while." He smirked

"Is that why you told Agent Collins to get lost, until noon tomorrow?"

"You bet."

Lonny arrived back with their sandwiches and Will told him that he was really sorry about the extra pressure of the FBI investigation. "No problem. Not sure that agent kid is going to be much help though."

"Keep your eye on him would you?" Will smirked. He had seen how that all too handsome agent was eyeing Mac earlier.

"I've got your back. No worries" Lonny assured him, laughing as he left them alone to eat their lunch.

"You need to hurry. It's almost time to change, Mackenzie reminded him."

The day had flown by which was a good thing, She still didn't know what the agents wanted to discuss with her in the morning. Will wasn't about to tell her. At least they could have one perfect night before the shit hit the fan, he decided.

Charlie strode in to Mac's office as they were finishing up. Will signaled for him to join him in his office while he changed and re-read his script for that night's show.

"So, here's the latest Charlie. You better sit down for this."

"What else can possibly happen?" Charlie sighed

"A lot. The FBI want to put a wire on Mac and have her contact the woman she befriended…who they suspect is part of the terrorist group. "

"Christ."

"Ya and they want Mac to meet her someplace public, bring her out into the open and get her talking."

"Why Mac? I mean I know that Mac is the obvious one to do it, but don't they have any other leads or sources?"

"They say not. Look I don't like it either."

"That's what the urgent meeting is about…tomorrow?"

"Must be. I' m not going to tell her tonight."

"I want to be there. Do you mind?"

"I was hoping you would say that. I'm feeling pretty upset about all of this and I'm this close to telling them to fuck off and find another person to use as bait."

"Calm down. The fact is, the sooner they smoke this woman out, the sooner they can get her into custody and maybe defuse a genuine threat. "

"I guess…it just seems like a huge risk for Mac to take."

"Ok you have a show to do, and we can talk this through with the FBI in the morning. I'm betting you two have nicer things to think about tonight." Charlie said hopefully

"We do. I love her Charlie. I love her like I've never loved anyone…ever."

"Yes Will. We all know that. We're just very glad you seem to finally know it too."

"Has it been that obvious?"

"Like a flashing neon sign. Think…Time Square…" He chuckled. "But that's ok. It's been amusing to watch you fight it. "

Will was blushing now. He was changing as Charlie sat back and sipped on a glass of the single malt that he had given Will the night of their first broadcast together. He looked into his glass and thought about the Oil Spill and how he had watched them dance their dance…in perfect harmony, with no script, on the fly. It had been beautiful watch, thrilling actually. And ever since that night he had nudged Will to let go of the pain and just be happy again. It seemed Will had finally listened. And people thought the news was just what they saw on their screens at night. If they only knew…

The show went smoothly and was over before they knew it. Will and Mackenzie piled into the SUV, tired and relieved to finally be going home. Agent Robbie was trailing them in a second car. He was also on his phone alerting the other agents to the grey SUV that had been lurking around them since early this morning. It might be their first real clue that they had company, someone very interested in Mackenzie and where she was going.

Will and Mackenzie arrived at the apartment oblivious to Agent Robbie's calls and so happy to be home and alone at last.

"Ok, here's my plan. You go and change and I'll bring the champagne that's been chilling and some nibbles out for us, and then I'll change." Will said excitedly.

Mackenzie went into Will's room and gasped at what was waiting for her. There were yellow roses and daisies in huge bunches covering every surface. It was a riot of spring colour, every where she looked. Will just stood in the kitchen and waited for her reaction.

"Will !" she called out, running into the kitchen and throwing her arms around his neck. "You are such a darling to do that for me." she said, kissing him tenderly.

"I know you like yellow, so I thought that it would be nice" he whispered.

"It's wonderful. Thank-you."

"Now go and change" he said, patting her bum as she turned around.

He put out the drinks tray and the food he'd organized and had Lonny pick up and stash in the fridge earlier in the day. Everything was ready for them to stay in and just enjoy each other.

Mackenzie came out wearing a very sexy silk robe that hung open enough to show the tops of her breasts. Will couldn't see if there was much underneath…

He grabbed her around the waist and ran his hand down the silk covering her ass and could feel just the string on her lacy thong. He ran his hand down the front of her robe and felt a very thin, lacy half bra. He started to get aroused feeling her skin through the silk and imagining her in the tiny lacy lingerie beneath.

She ran her hand over his crotch and felt his erection starting.

"Go and change. Let's make this last as long as we can." she giggled

When he returned he was wearing sweat pants and a tee shirt. She was curled up on the sofa waiting for him. He pulled her up on to her feet and began to kiss her and fondle her. He wanted this to be a night they would never forget.


	6. The Promise Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long to post. Life got in the way. So happy to be seeing new stories appear! Thanks for your prompts. They helped as you will see.

I don't own the newsroom

* * *

Will returned in his sweat pants and tee-shirt and settled into the sofa beside Mackenzie and handed her a glass of chilled pink champagne that he knew was her favorite. He had calmed down and wanted to start the conversation he knew he needed to have.

"I promised myself that we would talk first." He said earnestly.

"So..what's brought this on? Was it your talk with Jack today?"

"Yes, in that he helped me get the courage to say what I need to say."

"Is it that hard Will?" She was gazing at him wide eyed and worried…

"Well yes, it is. You know I've been kind of messed up these past five years. I've had a lot of time on my own and I've gotten used to just being alone, drinking too much and going over the past. I've become something of a hermit. " he said sadly

"And now?"

"I want to be here for you. I want to be normal but I might need some time to adjust."

"Well you seem to be doing just fine tonight" she smiled, feeling his hands stroking hers, as he talked to her.

" I just want you to know what you're getting into,.."

" I know you have issues, and I know that I'm the cause of most of them and I feel terrible about that."

"I had issues before I met you. ."

"Yes, but I made things worse."

Will pulled away and stood up and began to pace, wondering how to explain what was on his mind.

"I think that I expected too much of you Kenz. I put you so high up on a pedestal that it was too much pressure for you to be perfect."

"You did do that." She said sadly.

"I don't want to repeat that mistake."

"I haven't been on a pedestal since I came back. In fact…."

"I know, I've treated you badly. I loved you so much and yet…for awhile I couldn't stand the sight of you…"

"And now?"

"And now I don't want to be where I can't see you."

"That's so much better." she said beaming at him.

"And you? How has it been for you…these past couple of years?"

"It's been….such a relief to be back near you. To see you every day and hear your voice again, but it's been hell too."

"The women? I'm sorry about that. They meant nothing."

"Maybe…but knowing that you hated me and you were trying to move on, that hurt me. And knowing that it was my fault….that I had lost you."

" I didn't hate you, and you never lost me. I was just trying to get that image of you and him out of my head. And then Wade…"

"He was nothing to me. I was just lonely and he was….attentive. And since Wade I've just been hiding, and scared that you would move on."

"Never. So where are we now? Tell me…" he said, searching her eyes for answers.

Mackenzie took her time answering. She was searching for the words to describe what she thought was the truth between them.

"We love each other. We know that for certain. And we're friends. I'm not sure we every were….before. But this time…we've had two years of just being there for each other without acting on...without sex and maybe that's made it deeper somehow. But it's not enough. We need the physical…I miss it so much and I think you do too…"

"God I miss it." he whispered

"I'm ready Will. I can't go on without it any longer. I need you…as my lover."

Will went back over to the sofa and sad down at the other end, so they faced each other. She drapped her legs across Will's lap and he immediately reached for them, pulling them close against his lap.

"I want to know why you went to him."

Mackenzie couldn't believe he was going back to that.._again._ Was he ever going to get past it and just forgive her?

"Do you really want to talk about this...again?" She asked, her eyes pleading with him.

"I need to. I thought that I… that I pleased you."

"You did! You do. You please me very much."

"Then why Mackenzie? Why did you have to sleep with _him…over and over again?"_

"I was acting out…trying to deal with my fear of not being the woman you thought I was. You were so crazy in love with me, and I didn't even earn it. And it felt so fast, and serious, and I was just…scared. Can't you accept that...please?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you felt that way?"

"I tried, but you were just so…sure, and I wasn't there yet. But then I got there…and it was too late, I had fucked it all up."

"I thought it was because I wasn't enough for you…in bed."

"Of course you were and you are…always, I promise."

"I want you to tell me what you want."

"I love everything that you do to me." she whispered

"No…I mean I want you to feel satisfied. Please Kenz. Tell me what you need to feel..content." he said, his voice pleading with her.

"Billy…look at me." she said, holding his face and looking, into his eyes, forcing him to look back at her.

"Never think that you don't please me. You're the man I dream about. It's only ever been you Will."

"I hope so because I couldn't stand it if you cheated on me again. I just couldn't."

"I know that. I would never do that.. I love you and I've been trying to prove it…waiting for you to believe. You just have to get past it Will."

She waited for him to speak and when he didn't she went on.

"You either love me and you forgive me and you want us back or you don't. But no more questions or dragging up the past, or obsessing about what if… It has to stop. If you're not sure and ready…then tell me. But don't keep going back over the past Will….please?" She was pleading with him now.

"I know.." He whispered

"Good." She said, kissing his neck nuzzling into his shoulder.

He had thought tonight would be perfect but he felt raw and he just wanted to hold her and think about what they had said to each other. Mackenzie started to kiss him and move into his lap. He didn't respond except to pat her to try and keep her still.

"Will, what's wrong?" she asked, pulling back and looking at him.

"I just want to hold you Kenz. I guess I need us to go slowly. Can we do that?

She was clearly disappointed. He could see the frustration on her face.

"Yes, ok. You'll let me know…."

" Just give it time…please?" Mackenzie stood up and smoothed down her robe, straightening the belt so she was fully covered, and went into the kitchen to compose herself. If Will was going to play shy now, after practically seducing her, she was going to back up and let him make the next move, and the one after that until she was certain he was there. She couldn't keep track of his mixed signals and the rebuffs were stinging.

"Come on Will,"she said in a chipper voice, "Let's watch a movie and have something to eat."

He could tell she was pissed. This was not how he had wanted things to go at all. But he couldn't just flick a switch and he needed her to understand that he was trying to deal with his anxieties.

"You're mad." he said finally

"No, I'm fine. Pick a movie and I'll put out the take-out and we'll try to get past that little…episode. Okay?"

"That was sarcastic."

"What do you want from me Will? I'm frustrated. I seduced you once, in the shower remember? I'm not cuddling with you on the sofa…if you don't want to get aroused and frankly I can't control that any more than you can. I'm sorry but this is feeling like high school."

"Okay. You're right. Let's watch a movie…" he sighed.

"Good, I'm not hungry. Are you?"

"No. Come on, at least sit with me" he asked softly.

She curled up beside him as he found a movie they hadn't seen and they watched quietly without their usual banter. The air was tense but eventually they both calmed down and the warmth between them returned. They loved each other too much to stay mad. When Mackenzie began to nod off…Will pulled her close, relieved that she was sleeping in his arms. When the movie ended he carried her to bed and tucked her in. He curled around her and tried to believe that this woman who he loved so much wouldn't break his heart again.

He woke first, kissing her neck and nuzzling her awake.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered

"Can we sleep some more? It's Saturday…" she moaned

"I wish we could stay here all day…but we have to get up and get ready for that meeting."

"Shit. I forgot about that."

"I know. It's the last thing I want to do, but we have to. I'll make us some coffee,"

"Not yet" she said squirming against him.

"God Mac" he moaned, feeling himself harden.

"Sorry"

"No…don't say that. We'll get there. I want you Mac. I promise…but we have to get up now."

"Okay…you shower first"she sighed.

As he pulled his arms away and rose to go and shower she groaned into her pillow. If he didn't make his move soon, she was going to explode, she thought.

In a short time he returned with a towel wrapped around his waist, grinning at her shyly. God she loved him. She hoped out of bed and into the shower, wishing he would join her but knowing that he wouldn't. Not this morning.

Will dressed in jeans and a tee shirt and she found him in the kitchen pouring their coffee and making her toast.

"Did you find everything?" he asked

"I started to unpack. Your guest room is filled with hanging boxes"

"I know. I'll help you unpack later on."

They had breakfast at the kitchen counter and scanned the morning papers, waiting for the FBI to arrive. Will was anxious. He hadn't told Mackenzie what they were planning to ask her and he was worried about how she would react. He just wanted to protect her and yet he knew that this was serious enough that she had to consider their request.

When the doorman buzzed to announce that Charlie had arrived, Mackenzie looked curiously at Will.

"Why is Charlie here?" she asked, alarmed .

"He wanted to be here for you Mac."

Mackenzie didn't respond. She was trying to understand what Will was saying when Charlie walked into the room.

"Good morning kids" Charlie said, trying to sound as light as he could.

"Charlie, Will said you wanted to be here?"

" I just thought that we could ponder this together Mac."

"Ponder what? Will…what haven't you told me?"

Charlie looked at Will and then at Mackenzie, with a questioning look. Had Will really not told her what the FBI were planning to ask her?

"Kenz…I wanted to tell you last night, but then…."

"Just tell me Will !"

"The FBI want you to arrange a meeting with Mona. They want you to be wired. I told them that…"

"You told them? Why didn't they ask _me_?

"Calm down Kenz. They were just hoping I would prepare you…and.."

"Christ. I was in war zone for three years. I think I can handle hearing what ever the hell they're scheming. I would have thought that you might have told them that?"

"Mac" Charlie said.."Will was only trying to protect you."

"I'm sorry but I think that I should have been included in your conversations."

Mackenzie was clearly angry and Will knew he should have refused to discuss any of it without Mackenzie in the room.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I should have told them to speak directly to you. I was feeling... I'm sorry." He looked as if he'd struck and he was clearly distraught.

"Okay" she sighed. The look on Will's face told her that he just loved her and wanted to shield her. She would rather have Will being overly protective then a man who didn't love her so much she decided,

The doorman buzzed and they all stiffened. Will rushed over and hugged Mackenzie tightly, and Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. At least these two were finally on the same page and that was essential if Mac was going to get through this in one piece.


	7. Chapter 7

The Promise Chapter 7

"Come in please." Will said solemnly as the three FBI agents entered the apartment.

He made them coffee and they all settled in the living room as Agent Collins began.

"Mackenzie I trust by now Will has briefed you on what we want to discuss with you?"

"Yes but I really was surprised to learn that you chose to speak to Will and Charlie about this, rather than directly to me." Mackenzie said in an irritated tone.

Agent Collins was caught off guard by her aggressive stance." Yes you are correct, we should have come directly to you first. My apologies. I hope you can appreciate that these matters can be stressful and we do look to the employer and the support persons to assist us in choosing the most opportune time to raise delicate issues…" he sputtered.

"I certainly understand dangerous situations." She said curtly.

"Ms McHale we were wrong in not coming directly to you. The fact is we need your help in bringing Ms Malouf out into the open. We think she may respond to an invitation to speak to her, if you would contact her."

"I don't know how to reach her as I told you yesterday."

"We have contact information…a number we think is hers."

"Then why don't you just contact her yourself. I really would rather not be used. Whether you like it or not, she was my friend when I was embedded and she said nothing to me that would indicate any involvement in political issues."

"That may be true, but her activities since coming here have been monitored. We have reason to believe that she is a trusted courier and may have information that would assist us. "

"I don't want to do this." Mackenzie said softly

"We certainly cannot force you to help us Ms McHale, but we are asking you to consider our request. We believe that the break-in at your home was related to your

involvement with Ms Malouf. The sooner we can smoke out this faction, the sooner we can assure your safety and allow you to return to a normal life."

"I want to speak to Will about this, privately…and Mr Skinner."

"Fine, we'll be waiting outside. I should have mentioned that you will be in public place and protected. I can assure you of that."

"Are you saying that Mac will not be in any danger?" Will asked anxiously.

"There is always an element of danger…but we will do our utmost to minimize it Mr McAvoy."

"That is not much comfort I'm afraid." Will said flatly "Perhaps you would step outside then?"

As the three men left, Mackenzie turned to Will and Charlie for advice.

"Mackenzie you know that I would never suggest that you put yourself in danger. This has to be your call. I'm only afraid that if you don't do it, this situation my drag on and leave you vulnerable indefinitely. " Charlie said.

"Yes, I think you're right. Will are you okay with me doing this?"

"No…but I'm afraid that I have to agree with Charlie. The alternative could be worse…the not knowing, I mean. Kenz, I want to be with you when you meet her."

"Will the insurers would never…" Charlie began.

"I don't give a fuck about the insurers!" Will shouted. "If this is so god damn secret then they don't have to know a thing. Mackenzie, can't you tell Mona that you want her to meet me? Make it a girl thing…." Will sputtered…

"A girl thing?" If this wasn't so awful I would be laughing!" Mackenzie said softly…looking at Will and shaking her head.

"That could work couldn't it?" Charlie asked. As much as he didn't like the idea of Will being a part of this, he could see that it was probably the best idea and certainly the only way that Will would be able to handle the idea of Mackenzie going along with the plan.

"Let's see what they say." Will offered. "Okay?"

She nodded, and Will went to the door to summon the agents back into the apartment.

"I agree to do as you ask but Will wants to be with me. I'll tell Mona that I want her to meet him. She knows about our history. We did discuss Will…when I was embedded."

"Are you sure Mr McAvoy?" Agent Collins asked, looking also at Charlie, who was nodding in agreement with the plan.

"Totally sure. Let's get it over with." Will said impatiently.

"Fine, we'll start the process and advise you of a time and place to suggest to Ms Malouf. We'll brief you fully on how to approach her and provide contact information. We'll need to set up our phone surveillance. We'd like you to make the call from this land line…here so it's more easily traceable. We can do that this afternoon."

"How am I going to explain having a number for her? She didn't give it to me and she hasn't contacted me." Mackenzie asked

"She has a cousin in Boston, as you mentioned. We've had her under surveillance for sometime. That's how we traced Ms Malouf back to New York. Her cousin's name is Nadine. Is that name one that she mentioned to you?"

"Yes"

"Good. Did she give you Nadine's contact information?"

"She may have. Yes I think she did…I may have it somewhere."

"So… you'll need to be vague, but its plausible that you found her, being in the news business you have sources…"

"Fine. When …" Mackenzie began

"Hopefully the call can happen later today and we can secure a safe spot for later today or tomorrow afternoon, for you meeting."

"What if she suggests someplace else?" Will barked, clearly uncomfortable with this whole situation.

"Then we'll deal with it. We won't let this happen anyplace that we cannot secure. If you'll excuse us, we'll start setting up our equipment now. You three should go about your day. We'll need access to your place and we'll be here with full instructions when you return here…say in two hours ?"

"Come on. Let's go out and grab a bite of lunch." Charlie said looking at Will and Mac. "Let's leave these men to their task."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 was so short that I have now put up chapter 8...which is much longer. Thanks as always for reading and for your reviews.

Lots of activity on this fanfic site now! Great to see!

* * *

Charlie sat upfront with Lonny and gave him the address of a small quiet bistro he thought would be right for lunch. Anything to get them all out of Will's place while the agents were setting up their equipment seemed like a good idea to him.

Mackenzie was sitting in the backseat, her back pressed against Will so he could wrap his arms tightly around her. She relished the feeling of being safe in his embrace and she was grateful that he had insisted on being with her when she essentially tried to trap Mona into exposing herself.

She wasn't sure how she felt about betraying a women who had befriended her when she was alone in a country where most women where hidden behind veils and unwilling to speak to her. Mona's friendship had been a source of comfort to Mackenzie during some of her darkest hours. But if what the FBI said was true, then Mona was a threat to the safely of the country Mackenzie loved, and she couldn't stand by. She had to act.

"Mac, are you alright?" Will whispered to her.

"I guess I am. I'll just be glad when it's over."

"Your trembling. I can feel how much this is upsetting you."

"I'll be ok. Just keep holding me." she said, her voice breaking.

"Hey, I'll be there. I'll be right beside you."

" I know."

They pulled up in front of the bistro and waited while Lonny hoped out and scanned the room. When he returned, Will stepped out and held his hand out to Mackenzie. She was busy dapping her eyes in the mirror of her compact, trying to erase the tear marks that were drying on her cheeks.

"Come on beautiful. It's just Charlie and me and we love your face just as it is." He said tenderly

They settled into a corner booth and Charlie ordered a round of Bloody Caesars.

"The Eggs Benedict are excellent here." He offered

"Sounds perfect. Please just order for me" Mackenzie said, squeezing his hand.

"Same" Will said, shooting him a look of gratitude. Charlie was the best friend they had, and now more then ever they appreciated his unwavering support.

"So you two…this will be tough but you're both excellent actors and you'll pull it off beautifully. I have total faith in you."

"Right, thanks" Will sighed

"New subject. When this is over I want you two to take a break. Go someplace private. You need to get away on your own." Charlie said smiling at them holding hands under the table. This was a brand new Will and Mac and he wanted them to have the private time they needed to cement their relationship.

"We'll see" Will said, looking questioningly at Mackenzie. "What do you think Mac?"

"I think that you can decide that one for us." She was determined to let Will make the next move concerning their love life.

"Well you two figure it out, but don't take too long." Charlie urged

"Mac, would it help you to talk more about the meeting? " Will could see that she was so distraught she could barely concentrate on what Charlie was saying.

"It's just that I feel like shit trapping someone who was so kind to me…even though I know that it's for …the good….I guess."

"It is for the good." Charlie said firmly

Lunch arrived and Mackenzie barely ate. Will watched her carefully and tried to keep silent. He just wanted to get back to the apartment and get this whole ordeal over with. The agents were still there when they returned to Will's place. They were ready to instruct Mackenzie on making the call. Will and Charlie sat by quietly while she phoned the number given to her and waited as the phone rang on the other end. Will could see her hands shaking and the sweat beads forming on her forehead. He reached out and put his hand on her back, and gently massaged her as she waited.

"Mona…its me Mackenzie." She said softly

"I know, voice from the past, but I found you at last."

"I'm here in New York…and you?

"I hope you're well. It's just been so long…"

"I'm great. Back at ACN and remember that man I told you about?"

"Yes, the same one..Well it's going well and he wants to meet you. Most of all I would love to see you again."

"Whatever works for you."

"We could have coffee….someplace quiet?"

"I wish I could but…I'm not staying at my place at the moment. Having some work done…so I'm camping at Wills."

Agent Collins winced when he heard her give out that information. They should have briefed her better…he realized. Lonny's eyebrows shot up and agent Robbie shot him a knowing glance.

Up to that point Mackenzie had done brilliantly. They were probably concerned for nothing, Agent Collins told himself although he knew it better.

"There's an outdoor café near the studio, on 67th street near Columbus. Would that work?

" I'm open this week-end but if it's during the week, it get's harder- but we could work something out… Any chance you could meet today? I'm dying for you to meet Will.

"Really? That would be wonderful. "

" I know, me too."

" Perfect, see you at 4. It will be great to catch up Mona."

Mackenzie put down the phone and dropped her head into her hands. Will held her shoulders and waiting for her to compose herself, whispering in her ear.

"You did great sweetheart."

She could hardly believe that Mona had agreed and that they were actually meeting in just a couple of hours…..

"Well done. We have an hour to man the area with our agents – and then we'll be back here at 3 to wire you both before you head over to the meeting place.

Will, what you have on is fine, but add a blazer of some kind." Agent Collins instructed, looking at the jeans and button down shirt that Will was wearing.

"Mackenzie, you're fine, except that blouse is rather thin. Can you wear something a little heavier, and add a light jacket on top, please."

They realized that he was thinking of hiding the wire packs they would be wearing which made sense, Will thought.

"OK I am going to leave you two alone. I'll be back at three." Charlie said, rising to leave.

Will shut the door behind the last person, and turned to find Mackenzie on the sofa, looking at him anxiously. He could see the fear in her eyes. Something in him snapped. . Fuck the past and the ghosts that had haunted him for years. This was the present and she was here and she needed him, and all he could feel in that moment was overwhelming love and the need to protect her.

He sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. " I love you so much Kenz. I promise when this is over, no more …crap from me.. I want you and I want us and I'm sorry it's taken me so fucking long to get there. Forgive me?"

She kissed him and buried her head into his chest. He held her silently, waiting for her trembling to subside. "Come on, let's lie down for a little while."

He stood up and pulled her up and they went to his room and climbed under the duvet. The next hour was the most peaceful Will had felt in years. In spite of what was ahead he felt like he'd finally crossed a huge divide. She clung to him and it broke his heart to think that he hadn't felt how much she needed him until now.

They napped almost an hour and then showered quickly and dressed and waited for the agents to return. Will watched as Mackenzie unbuttoned her blouse so Agent Collins could wire her. He saw the look on the agent's face when he saw the scar on Mackenzie's stomach . Mackenzie looked up at Will, her eyes clouded with emotion. Will put his hand on her back, trying to help her be strong.

"It's not pretty, but it's my battle scar." She said softly.

"You're a brave woman" Agent Collins said, ashamed that he had not been more open with her from the beginning. He knew she had spent time embedded over there, but he had no idea…He finished wiring her and then turned to wire Will.

"OK, " he said finally. "We're ready to go. You'll be surrounded by agents. We are doing everything in our power to keep you both safe."

When they were ready Lonny drove them to the bistro to meet Mona. They found a table in the corner of the outside patio, under the awning, flanked by large planters that kept them partially out of view. They were early so Mackenzie ordered tea and Will asked for a beer. Keeping things relaxed and normal was the idea. They weren't even aware of the dozen agents planted at various spots near by. Charlie was in a car with agent Robbie- parked across the street.

At four, when Mona hadn't arrived Mackenzie started to get nervous. She glanced nervously at Will. He tried to make small talk to keep her mind off the what if's that he knew were spinning in her brain.

At ten past four Mackenzie spotted Mona walking towards the entrance to the terrace. She jumped up and walked over to her and gave her a soft embrace. The agents had warned her not to hug tightly…

" I can't believe it!" she said grinning at Mona

" I can't stay long, but I wanted to see you Mackenzie" Mona said, in a whisper.

" I'm glad. Come and meet Will."

They walked over to the table and Will rose to shake Mona's hand and smile warmly.

"Great to finally meet you. Mac has told me much about you." He said in a calm voice. They sat down and Mona ordered tea.

"Tell me about your new job" Mona said, looking at Mackenzie.

Mackenzie began to describe her new role as EP of their show, totally unaware of what was going on around them. It only took a few mins for the agents to circle the restaurant and before Mac and Will knew what was happening, three men were standing behind Mona, armed and ready to escort her away from the table.

Mackenzie looked suddenly at Will, realizing what was about to happen, In a flash, the agents had Mona by the arms, leading her quietly away. Two other agents were standing between Will and Mac and the other diners, blocking them from view in case there was a scene. But Mona didn't try and resist. She glanced back and Mackenzie saw the stricken look on her face. It was just a moment's glance but it tore at Mackenzie. She had betrayed her friend and the reality of what she had done suddenly struck her. Will saw the tears streaming down her face and he knew what she was feeling.

There were police cars around the restaurant but the other diners were not aware of what had happened. Mona was gone, taken away by the FBI agents, and Mac and Will were led to a waiting car. Charlie had seen the entire scene play out, but it was not until he saw Will and Mac tucked safely into the car that was pulling away, that he was able to breathe normally again.

Soon Will and Mackenzie were pulling up in front of his apartment with Lonny trailing behind them and Charlie and Agent Robbie in the third car.

Everyone was rushed into the building while armed guards stood outside the doors. When they were safely inside Will's apartment, Will held Mackenzie and waited for Agent Collins to enter and tell them all what had just happened. In a few mins they heard him arrive and everyone looked at him and waited, afraid to speak.

"Thank-you. Ms Malouf is in custody and we have one of the gunmen. We have a tail on the second gunman and we should have him…soon. They may even have him now. "

"Thank god" Charlie said under his breath

"Gunmen?" Will said in a shocked voice…

"Yes, I'm afraid so. There were two armed men approaching the restaurant, trailing Ms Malouf.

"I don't understand." Mackenzie cried

"She was obviously being closely watched. We knew this was a possibility…"

"So….what now?" Will asked

"For your protection, that is all I want to say at this time. We want you to go back to your normal routine and try and put this behind you. There will be security around you but you won't be aware of it, if we can possibly help it. That is the goal."

"What about Mona?" Mackenzie asked softly

"I'm afraid she is going to be interrogated and most probably arrested. I can't say more than that and I urge you to try and put this out of your mind Ms McHale. There will be no further contact with her and we won't be discussing this case with you again, for your own protection. I hope you understand what I'm saying."

"Of course"

Charlie had been listening and wondering how to raise the next issue that was on his mind. They had to report on the incident as part of their role as the objective press.

"Agent Collins, will you be holding a press conference or releasing a statement on the incident."

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because we are the press." Charlie said looking at Will and Mac as he spoke.

"Of course. " Collins said, realizing the delicacy of the situation. "This was a routine arrest. We will not be releasing any information other than the fact that two men were arrested for suspicious behavior."

"ACN will report that" Will said. "Mac do you agree?"

"I agree…but do we mention our own names?" she asked, holding her breath and looking at Agent Collins.

"No. Your involvement cannot be revealed, for you own safety. You were simply having coffee at the restaurant when a woman you do not know was removed by our agents. Agreed?"

"Yes" Will said, relieved.

"OK I think that's enough for today. Fortunately Will is not on air until Monday and by that time this incident will have been reported and will I hope be history. If there is follow up required we will treat it accordingly and report on it."

Charlie said as he rose to leave. " I think these two need some privacy now"

The agents took his lead and scrambled to pack up their equipment and say their good-byes and thank Will and Mackenzie for their help in apprehending Mona Malouf.

Finally they were alone and it was over. Mackenzie climbed immediately into Will's lap and let the tears flow that had been bottled up for days. They were tears of relief that they were safe and he was totally there for her, in every way she could ever have hoped for.

"Will…I saw her face." Mackenzie finally said

" I know. You have to put that out of your mind now. Try." He said in soothing voice

"I just keeping seeing that look…like I had stabbed her…"

"You did what you needed to do." He let her cry it out, just holding her, and kissing her temple.

When she had calmed down Will began to kiss her on the mouth,tenderly at first and then more deeply. There was no hesitation or lingering doubts. Only a well of passion that he had kept bottled up for so long, it felt unstoppable now.

"Will, please just take me to bed" she moaned

He did. They were both emotionally spent and just grateful to be together and safe in each other's arms. Eventually they fell asleep. Will woke up just after midnight and was shy about his excitement having Mackenzie naked beside him. She felt his erection harden against her side and grinned, still half asleep. "Umm…if this is a dream then let me go back to it please…"she moaned.

"It's not a dream Kenz." he groaned…pressing his body against her. "I'm here and I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

This is a short chapter, and very, very smutty - so you have been warned in case you want to skip it !

Thanks for you reviews. I don't own any thing.

* * *

Chapter 9 The Promise

It had been such an emotional day they had fallen asleep exhausted and relieved that it was finally over. When Mackenzie stirred in her sleep and felt Will beside her she thought she was dreaming…

It wasn't a dream. She could feel Will's strong shoulders as he pulled her back against his chest and nudged her ass with his erection. This was what she had missed so much for so many years, she could barely stand working beside him for so long and not having _this._ Sometimes he looked at her and she _knew_ he had to be thinking the same thing. How could he not? She wondered how he could keep his resolve and not give in to what she knew was alive and throbbing between them.

But he did keep his resolve, for almost for two years. At times when he held her by the shoulders, or rested his hand on the small of her back, she felt the current right down to her toes. Eventually she decided that no one could live in that much denial. She must be the delusional one. Will was well and truly over her, she concluded. And then, just when she had given up all hope and was sad beyond measure, he came through. He must have known that she was utterly demoralized and about to slip away from him because it felt almost as if she was falling off a cliff –when suddenly he was there, ready to try again.

And here she was, _finally_, in his bed, naked, with Will beside her, _wanting_ her. Mackenzie was so overcome with emotion and desire for him, she could barely breath…

"Will" she moaned, feeling the wetness between her thighs in anticipation of him, hard and hot and wanting her. His lips were pressed to the nap of her neck, as he kissed her and murmuring into her hairline.

"I want you. I want to be inside you" he groaned into her ear. He had lifted her nightie and his hands were on her breasts, rubbing her nipples until they grew hard under her finger tips.

"Please" she whimpered as his fingers sip down to the front of her pussy and he began to massage her clit until she moaned louder, begging him to satisfy her.

"Please Will "she begged again.

"Hush" he moaned, nudging her harder with his cock but not entering her.

"Come for me first" he whispered, fingering her pussy, sucking on the back of her neck, his hot breath panting for her. She moved her pelvis, rocking agains his hand until she was on the verge of orgasm. Her breathing was frantic now and he knew she was close.

"Oh Billy"she cried, on the edge. He slipped his cock into her and held still, filling her pussy as his flicked her clit faster and faster and she clamped down around him as he urged her on. She came hard and fast in waves of spasms that made him almost explode inside her.

But he didn't. He held back until she finished. He wasn't nearly done making her scream. He pulled out and shifted them until she was on her back and he was between her legs. He kissed her deeply and pushing into her groaning at the pleasure of his cock rubbing against the walls of her pussy. "Oh fuck Mac." He moaned, thrusting in and out of her, his brain exploding with the thrill of the friction on his cock. "I missed you" he cried.

This was the moment he had been waiting for.. for so many long years. The feeling of oneness with her that made him want to never stop, never be separate or away from her. The feeling of losing himself to her and taking her with him to heights of pleasure that he only ever knew, with her, like this, carnal and consumed by a passion neither of them could find with anyone else. She grabbed his ass and pulled him into her as deeply as she could, hanging on him and and riding his thrusts, locking herself against his groin.

"Look at me" he groaned, as she opened her eyes. "I want you to see me fucking you and loving you because _this_ is us. Please….never forget and never, ever let anything spoil this Kenz." he said in gruff voice filled with emotion.

"I won't Billy. I want you, like this, always." She moaned. "Never stop making love to me…please, she pleaded."

Her words spurred him on. He kept thrusting and kissing her and moaning her name over and over again, making her come again and not letting up until finally he couldn't hold back a moment longer. She begged him to come for her. "Do it for me Will" she moaned...

"Fuck Kenz" he groaned. How many times had he heard her whisper that into his ear, night after night, and now he had this to think about..

Suddenly his head filled with the most erotic images of fucking her on his anchor desk and he couldn't hold on another second. He let go with all the pent-up passion he had withheld from her and from himself, for five long years. He let out a groan from the depths of his soul and spurted over and over again filling her with intense joy. She felt his semen running down her leg and she panicked.

"Oh Billy, we forgot…." She cried.

"Shhush….I don't care. If it happens it'll be great. Is that ok Kenz? Would you…."

"Of course." She cried. " Yes, I would be…so happy."

He smiled at her and wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks, kissing her and stroking her tenderly. They lay still and deeply satisfied both marveling at the depth of their passion for each other.

"You know I dreamt about this and how it used to be…but this is so much better than I remembered." He murmured…still a little out of breath.

"I know…."

"You're beautiful Kenz…and so incredibly hot." He laughed

"Sometimes…I hope."

"All the time. Even when you're busy lecturing me and you're waving your arms around and stomping around my office…you're so gorgeous…I can barely concentrate on defending myself. Did you know that you've been getting me aroused with your outbursts for almost two years now?'

"Well then you're a damn good actor" she giggled

"I guess. But my body doesn't always go along with it. "

"Like when? "

"Like the times that I don't leave my anchor desk after the show….did you ever wonder why not?"

"No…tell me." she grinned

"Because I am not walking into the newsroom with a hard on …that's why." He growled.

"I love that I have that effect on you."

"I'm sure you do." he laughed

"Well if you really must know…sometimes my panties are so wet when you sit across from me at my desk…that I'm squirming just thinking about your hands on me."

"I like that. Next time that happens will you tell me please?"

"What will you do about it?"

"This" he said, turning his hips and rubbing his growing erection against her belly.

"Will ! So soon?" she giggled

" Just catching up " he said proudly.

It had been so long since he had felt this way he couldn't quite believe it. It had been so difficult to get aroused this past year with the parade of women he'd been dating he had actually bought some Viagra to save himself the embarrassment of not being able to perform. But with Mackenzie he couldn't keep his cock in his pants. She made his heart pound and his body burn with desire. God he loved her…and he lusted for her. Now, if he could just find a way to protect her, he they might actually be able to make a life together, finally. It was goal he clung on to, as they both drifted back to sleep.


End file.
